Caught But Somewhat Rewarded
by Smexyblonde
Summary: Marisol is a cute mexican schoolgirl who goes to an all girls catholic boarding school. Things get heated up when a dean comes in to replace the Headmistress for the time being.


I listened quietly as my heels clacked against the hallway of La Lumineire Catholic Boarding School for Girls. It was the middle of third period and I had gotten permission from Sister Rita to go to the restroom. She was as old as a bat and wouldn't notice my absense, so I had no intentions of going back. The greatest thing about this school was that the nuns were so clueless on how we teenagers were. They are still thinking back in the colonial ages to when we were complete and utter angels. Even then they were a bit blinded.

My skirt fell a little bit from my frail waist. I rolled it back up to the standard non-dress code height. Very short, but not easy to reconize since the entire school wore their uniform skirt at this length. Ever since I had become bulimic-which was not too long ago-my weight was dropping bit by bit. I couldn't help it though, and if it got too drastic I would just stop immediately. At least, that's what I told myself.

The priest came towards me, but I was already prepared. I flashed him my hallpass and he nodded and quickened his pace. This wasn't my first time ditching, and it most certainly would not be my last. My hand grabbed the door handle to the girl's bathroom and I slowly slipped inside and whipped out my phone. Cautiously, I texted Gracie about my whereabouts. Just as quickly as I had come, I left.

As usual, the hallways were silent and not a soul could be found. I was right at the double doors that would lead me out into the fresh spring air when a hand touched my shoulder. "Going somewhere Miss Ramirez?" _Shit. _"Not at all Sister Mary, I was just hoping to catch a breath of fresh air before heading back to class." Her mouth twitched and seemed to be attempting a smile. "Likely." She lead me outside and motioned for me to follow her. "Would you believe that I had a blackout and was lost?"

I smiled sheepishly. "If I was stupid, I just might. But even then it would be a stretch." Sister Mary was someone I knew well since she was always the one who seemed to find me when I didn't want to be found. We entered another building on camous and came to the door of the Headmistress. She tapped on it lightly. "Come in." It was a man's voice. We stepped into the warm room and she sat me down in the leather chair like a small schoolgirl who got caught cheating. "I caught Miss Ramirez in the hallways attempting to ditch class. I have somewhere I must be so I thought to bring her to you." Sister Mary did that mouth twitching thing. "Thank you." He held the door open for her.

This guy seemed to be realy young. Probably in his late twenties. He was _hawt. _I couldn't help but stare. "I'm filling in for the Headmistress on her absence. I'd consider myself more of a dean but seeing that this is a Catholic school..." He trailed off and continued to maintain eye contact. I flipped a strand of dark brown hair from my shoulder and used all of my Mexican beauty on the poor guy. He didn't seem the least bit fazed. "What were you doing in the hallways outside of class Miss-" That sexy mouth of his paused.

"Oh!" I stuttered and tried to remember what he just said. "I'm Marisol." I reached my hand out with a sly smile. "Well Miss Marisol there really isn't an excuse for what you were doing since you tried to leave the building." I blushed a little bit and really did feel like a small schoolgirl who was about to be punished. "You will have detention for the next week." "Week!" I jolted up from my chair. "But that's not fair!" I glared a little bit and noticed the shiny nameplate that said Mr. Gould. Mr. Gould firmly pushed me back into my seat and gave me a firm look.

"What isn't fair, _Marisol_, is that you are taking advantage of the staff and of the academic possibilities." I _humphed_ quietly and folded my arms while sticking out my lower lip into a pout. "I expect you to be respectful of _my _decision of your punishment since it could be a lot worse than this." He looked down at me and tried to stay serious. That made me squirm and caused a small shiver to creep up my spine. I do have to admit though that all of this really did turn me on. "I will see you in my office starting tomorrow after school. Now go straight back to your class and I don't want to have to see you again for anything like this." Mr. Gould pointed to the door and I stood up and walked out of his office.

To be continued...


End file.
